


Cersei found a new prey

by sanjay55



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, MILFs, Oral Sex, Queen seduced, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjay55/pseuds/sanjay55
Summary: Cersei Lannister summons Randyll Tarly to King's Landing. Cersei hopes for an alliance with him to defeat dragon queen. Jaimie thinks somehow he was able to convince Lord tarly, but he doesn’t know that his sister has some other ideas.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Dickon Tarly
Kudos: 1





	Cersei found a new prey

Cersei Lannister summons Randyll Tarly to King's Landing. Cersei hopes for an alliance with him to defeat dragon queen. Randyll is bannerman to House Tyrell. Randyll Tarly has a very specific idea of what honor, loyalty, and right and wrong mean. So Cersei had a doubt that Randyll will not agree to serve her, because he knows what happened in high septon. Jammie suggest her to promise randyll that she will make him as the warden of south. she went to the council without take any decision about it. 

Cersei addresses to the council. 

“You all remember the Mad King.You remember the horrors he inflicted upon his people. His daughter is no different. In Essos, her brutality is already legendary. She crucified hundreds of noblemen in Slaver's Bay. And when she grew bored of that, she fed them to her dragons. It is my solemn duty to protect the people, and I will. But I need your help, my lords. We must stand together, all of us if we hope to stop her.”

“She has three full-grown dragons, Your Grace.The same as Aegon when he conquered the Seven Kingdoms. How do you propose to stop them?” 

“We are currently at work on a solution, my lord.” Quburn answered. 

Council dismissed and Jaimie slowly reaches Lord tarly

“Lord Tarly.”

“Ser Jaime, I believe you know my son.” Lord tarly introduced his son to Jaime.

“Rickard, isn't it?”

“Dickon”.

“That's it, Thank you for coming. The other lords of the Reach look to you for guidance, now more than ever. They might not have come if you hadn't.”

“If my queen summons me, I answer the call. And I've heard what she does to those who defy her.  
“You ride for Horn Hill today?”

“I have an army to mobilize. Won't be long before the fighting starts.”

“And which side will you be fighting for? You were the only man to defeat Robert Baratheon in battle. Not even Rhaegar Targaryen could do that.”

“It's a long ride back to the Reach, Ser Jaime. How may I serve?”

“I want you to be my ranking general in the wars to come. I want you to swear allegiance to Cersei and I want you to help me destroy her enemies. All her enemies, Including Olenna Tyrell.”

“I'm a Tarly. That name means something. We're not oath breakers. We're not schemers. We don't stab our rivals in the back or cut their throats at weddings. I swore an oath to House Tyrell.”

“You swore an oath to the crown as well, Lord Tarly”

“I've known Olenna since I was a child.”

“She was a great woman once. Now she's broken. She wants revenge so badly, she brought the Dothraki to our shores. The Dothraki in Westeros for the first time in history. I know you don't like my sister, but you have to make a choice. Do you fight with us or with foreign savages and eunuchs? When the war is won, the queen will need a new Warden of the South. I can think of no better man than Randyll Tarly.”

Jaimie thinks somehow he was able to convince Lord tarly, but he doesn’t know that his sister has some other ideas. 

*******************

Cersei knows how to manipulate men, even if it doesn't always work out. She thinks her biggest "weapon" is the one between her legs. She probably thought she could keep Lancel under her control with sex, bribes, threats, or death. Cersei finds out that Randyll will not agree to serve her, so she decided to try a different move. So she decided to convince Dickon instead of Randyll Tarly in her own method. 

Dickon Tarly is the heir of the house Tarly. He had grown into a handsome young man. His features were the subject of much speculation and fantasy among the female population of Horn hill. From barely pubescent girls giggling in their rooms to the gratifying moans of matronly ladies and all in between, he was the single point of focus.

After a sumptuous celebratory banquet which arranged in red keep, Dickon decided to turn in for the night. He was about to fall asleep, while he was walking to his chamber Two guards came before him.

“You have a call. You should come with us right now.”

Without further ado he went with them. He was taken to a huge chamber.

"Enter, Dickon." 

Came the soothing and sultry female voice from the other side of the solid oak door. The young man paused for a moment, shook his head slightly, he identified the voice but he didn’t understand why she brought him to her bedchamber at night.

Queen Cersei threw her usual bitchy smirk on him.

The Queen watched, her eyes drawn over the bulging muscles, the taught skin. His skin shone clean and tight over the arms, the chest, the muscles of the abdomen. He was staring away into the distance. His young cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and nervousness. His black hair was cut short to his head and his intelligent brown eyes, those of a puppy dog, twinkled nervously in the light. The curve of his arm showed muscles hardened by his sword training. His chest was hairy with brown nipples and suntanned skin. His hips were thin and strong from the many hours he spent in the training each day, his thighs muscular enough to almost ripple in his pose. 

The Queen licked her lips absently as she looked at him. Dickon was not particularly different from any other youth when faced by a beautiful lady. He was smitten. Of course the Queen, being a powerful woman who had just hit upon her fortieth year, chose only the best subjects.

The queen advanced, and straddled him, without touching, and leaned forward until her voluptuous breasts almost touched his chest. "Are you loyal to the crown?" she whispered.

"I am, my queen" he whispered hoarsely back.

She had seen his strength, but he was motionless as stone beneath her. She felt the power of his body like a coiled spring beneath her. It was hard now for her not to press her hips down to him, and she began to rock her body, her breasts barely touching his chest.

"Would you die for me?"

"I would."

"And will you live for me?"

"I do, my lady."

She sucked in a breath, and drew her hand around the back of his head, drawing his face to her breasts. "And will you love me?" she whispered. His head moved in response, pressing gently forward to her breasts. She rubs her body on top of him now, feeling the hardness between his legs and her pulse raced to think of that shaft inside her. He was young; just the sight of her would have made him fully hard, but now she began to work her hips, rubbing herself, in her silken gown, up and down his length.

"You seem a bit shy," She said in a voice which was meant to be mocking, yet was also hoarse with lust. Dickon's eyes went wide at the sound of it; had he never before encountered a mature woman who openly desired him? Such a naïve man, Cersei thought, I'll teach him better.

"We cannot do this. You are married, and you have an afair with your brother" He said, but there was no confidence behind his voice.

"You think I love him? You think he cares for me? You on the other hand, are a far finer specimen." She giggled as she spoke, her voice sweet and sultry.

Dickon stood there, watching Cersei as she seductively undressed before him. Cersei was simply beautiful. She had full breasts, a slim waist and a wonderful, heart-shaped bottom. Her ass was sexy and wonderful to look at it. She looked at Dickon, who played the part of a shy youth. She kissed him and in that moment, Dickon lost all inhibitions. She was the woman with desires. He was a man she desired. She wanted him. He wanted her. She caressed him and eased him out of his clothes. He stood naked before her. They caressed each other. Cersei beheld the body of the son of Lord Randyll Tarly of house tarly. She was in awe. She was also consumed with lust. She kissed Dickon passionately and he groped her. She drew him down to her bed. The two lovers caressed and frolicked in the bed for some time before Cersei couldn't wait anymore and neither could Dickon. She took his manhood in her hand and pumped her hand up and down on his cock. Dickon sighed as she did so. She in sheer surprise at the size and weight of his massive cock.

She knelt before him, staring up at him as she gripped the rock-like shaft with both hands. Up and down she pumped it, until in its eagerness his come began to drip from the tip. She brought her mouth to the head, swirling her tongue around it, and then, with a swift motion, engulfing it. She could get her mouth down no further than the first inch of the shaft, full as it was of the swollen head. She bobbed quickly up and down so that he popped in and out of her mouth, until he was wet and dripping with her saliva. His cock was now wet from her mouth, and she herself was wetter than ever, intoxicated by the cock in her mouth.

Swiftly she climbed onto him. His mouth locked onto her breast, they gasped in unison and she felt a flood release within her.  
She pulled up her skirt, she pulled his cock straight up and held it to her hungry sex. Even when she put her weight down, it would not go in. She wriggled on it at first, desperate for it to stretch her, fill her, but it was too big. A soft moan escaped her lips as she began to work the huge head of his cock against her tight opening. Slowly she sank down on it, and then began to move up and down, feeling herself well and truly filled, and eagerly moving her body to its inevitable climax.

As she moved, he stayed still, letting her use his strong body and hard cock in any way she liked. Not long, however, his hands came to her hips, and she felt his hips began to move. He could hold back no longer. She stared down at him, working her pussy on the massive shaft, watching as his climax approached, and then feeling it flood into her as he pressed and pressed his pulsing cock into her.

She continued to move, more swiftly now, her pleasure heightened by the flood of cream inside her. She pumped her body up and down; his hands and lips electrified her nipples, connecting tits and pussy in a line of pleasure. His cock never softened, never shrank, filling her so fully, and she ground her hips against him while the cock moved inside her, stretching her, fulfilling her...

With a cry, her release flooded through her, and she clutched the solid body beneath her, anchored to its strength as the pleasure swept through her. She felt him begin to move again. This time he stood up, still inside her, her legs wrapped around her waist. Cradling her in his massive arms, he laid her down on the bed. He pumped his hips and she lifted her head to watch the dark flesh of his cock move in and out of the soft pink of her sex. She stared transfixed, surprised at the size her body could accommodate. Her body flexed as he pressed in, then withdrew, in and out, and then she reached down to squeeze the heavy balls that pressed against her. He stopped his motion, and she began to tug his balls while his cock was buried deep inside her. She watched his pleasure mount, felt his balls tighten, and his cock swell to impossible size within her. His explosive second climax exploded into her. He pressed in, and like a bursting dam, her own climax swirled shook her body, anchored around the cock that had just taken its own pleasure inside her.

They were together like that for several long moments. She pressed her hands lovingly to his face. She kissed his cheeks, then his forehead, and gave him a smile, and a nod that told him he could go. He withdrew, and she voiced her contentment: half moan, half sigh. 

The queen bathed, and then slept a most satisfying sleep.

The end.


End file.
